Infantería y tanques
La Infantería y los Tanques (Infantry & Tanks en inglés; ''センシャ＆ホヘイ Sensha & Hohei'' lit. Tanques e Infantería en japonés) son las unidades más básicas de la [[Advance Wars (universo)|serie Advance Wars]]. Estas, como una entidad en singular, aparecen como un ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px La Infantería y Tanques aparecen como una ayudante desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Para desbloquearles, es necesario participar en 300 combates del Modo Versus. Tras ser llamados, aparecen soldados y tanques en ambas direcciones de la pantalla disparando hasta salir de la arena. Durante su ataque, se puede oír una sirena, la cual proviene de la introducción del juego Famicom Wars. Al igual que Lakitu y Excitebike, la Infantería y los Tanques aparecen como sprites, aunque sus balas no lo son. Galería Infantería y Tanques SSBB (1).jpg|La Infantería y los Tanques atacando. Descripción del trofeo Español :Infantería y tanques :right|90pxAparecieron por primera vez en Famicom Wars para combatir las fuerzas enemigas. La infantería es la unidad menos costosa. Compensa su debilidad con velocidad, que les permite capturar bases enemigas rápidamente. Hay dos tipos de tanques: el A, caro pero manejable y con buena potencia de disparo, y el B, más barato pero capaz de cambiar el curso de la batalla si son muy numerosos. :*''NES: Famicom Wars'' (Solo Japón) :*''GBA: Advance Wars'' Inglés :Infantry and Tanks :Units first introduced in Famicom Wars, where they fight battles against enemy forces. Infantry are the least expensive to deploy of all units. They're not too strong, but they move well and can capture property. There are two tank types: tank A, which is expensive but has good mobility and firepower, and tank B, which is cheaper but can change battles with sheer numbers. :*''NES: Famicom Wars'' (Japan Only) :*''GBA: Advance Wars'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Vuelven en este juego con su sprite 2D y con la misma función que tenían antes. Cuentan con un trofeo. Galería Tanques e infanteria atacando a Little Mac SSB3DS.png|Infantería y tanques atacando a Little Mac en Super Smash Bros. para 3DS. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|90px :Infantería y tanques :Dos unidades de Advance Wars. En este juego aparecerán en forma pixeleada a ambos lados del personaje que los ha llamado. Entonces la infantería abrirá fuego y los tanques darán cañonazos e intentarán atropellar a alguien. Sí, quizás son graciosos, ¡pero no los subestimes o te harán mucho daño! :*''FC: Famicom Wars'' (Japón) Español europeo :Infantería y tanques :Dos unidades de Famicom Wars. En este juego aparecerán en forma pixelada a ambos lados del personaje que los ha llamado. Entonces la infantería abrirá fuego y los tanques darán cañonazos e intentarán atropellar a alguien. Sí, serán muy graciosos, ¡pero no los subestimes o te harán mucho daño! :*''FC: Famicom Wars'' (1988/JP) Origen [[Archivo:Infantería y tanques en Advance Wars 2 Black Hole Rising.jpg|thumb|270px|Tablero de batalla con Infantería, tanques y otras unidades en Advance Wars 2.]] La infantería y los (conocidos también como Light Tanks) son las unidades básicas de todos los juegos de la serie de juegos de estrategia por turnos conocida como Nintendo Wars. Ambas son dos de las unidades más baratas de fabricar, permitiendo usarlas en grandes cantidades en los mapas; sin embargo, son también las más débiles de su tipo. Mientras los cañones de los tanques son efectivos y pueden causar grandes daños a otras unidades de tipo vehicular y sus ametralladoras hacen grandes daños a la infantería, los de infantería solo pueden causar daño significativo a otras unidades de infantería, pero pueden capturar edificios, lo cual ofrece buena ventaja en los mapas. Las unidades que toman el papel de ayudante son las pertenecientes al ejército de Orange Star, el primero de varios en poder ser utilizado en el modo historia de los tres primeros juegos de la serie. Los sonidos que hacen como ayudante en Super Smash Bros. provienen de la introducción de Famicom Wars. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, a pesar de que el Cuartel General aparece en su art oficial e incluso en su trofeo, este no aparece cuando la Infantería y los Tanques son invocados. Véase también Categoría:Universo Advance Wars Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)